Endurance 2
Endurance Schedule of Endurance will usually be: 1. Players read note of eliminated team/Endurance challenge/ Samadhi ceremony 2. Temple challenge/ Temple of Fate ceremony 3. Temple of Fate Twist The only twist of this season was that the winner of the temple mission will pick a team to go to the temple of fate. Then the team that went to the temple of fate will pick their opposing team. Contestants At least 8 teams of 2 will be competing. 1 2 3 - One player was eliminated due to inactivity. Thus, the remaining player had to play alone. Elimination Table (1) No samadhi was awarded and teams competed for super team picking. Green team won and picked: Green, Red, Yellow. The other super team was: Brown, gray, Purple (2) Super team mission (3) Bonus mission to get Gray's stamina piece and for an advantage in the last temple mission Piece Table 10 old pieces will be in play, while 4 new pieces are put into the game. TBW- To be won TBG- To be given Temple of Fate Table Similar to the Rock, Paper, Scissors game, fire, wood, and water will represent in a best of a 2 out of 3 match. *water puts out fire (water wins) *fire burns wood (fire wins) *wood floats on water (wood wins) The first team to win two rounds wins the challenge and the right to stay in the game. The losers are immediately eliminated. The losing team will give their pyramid pieces to any team of their choice, with a farewell note read to the remaining contestants. Summary Day 0 14 people applied. Day 1 Players had to post something in the forum. The earlier they post, the likely they would get their partner. (Copying from Season 3). After partner selections, teams will pick a piece, first come first serve! Day 2 Endurance Mission: '''The winner of the endurance mission will win the luck piece and give away the samadhi. I will set up a poll with numbers 1-8. Have people participate in the poll. At the end of the 24 hours, I will random.org all the teams. The team will then pick what you think has the HIGHEST AMOUNT OF PERCENTAGE. Then so on until the last team picked. If you guessed correctly, you win. 1 guess per team! Challenge ends in 24 hours. Red team won picking number 7 with a total percentage of 19.4% Day 3 '''Temple Mission: '''You will have a board that needs to be filled up with 100 pegs. You will race down to the ocean and grab a peg. First team to fill up all 100 pegs win! What season did this challenge happen? I dunno. Twist: You can only grab 1 peg at a time. The time interval has to be 1 minute (Meaning after you post your first 1, you cannot post until 1 minute. I will delete that post and you have to start back over to that number) For the Orange team samadhi: Intervals must be 3 minutes and partners must alternate. Red team wins the temple mission Day 4 '''Templ of Fate: The twist revealed: The winner of the Temple Mission choose ONE team to go to Temple of fate and that team will choose their opponent in the temple of fate. Initially, Red team sent up Blue and Gray. But with the twist in play, Red team picked the Gray team to go up and the gray team choose Orange to go up to the temple of fate with them. In round 1 and 2 both teams picked water. In round 3, Orange team picked water and Gray picked wood. Gray won round 3. In round 4, they picked the same element of water. In round 5, orange team picked water and Gray picked fire. Making a 1-1 tie. In the tie breaker round, Gray team won with wood while Orange team picked water. Day 5 'Endurance Mission: ' I would post a letter and teams must then grab it. Once all 26 letters are grabbed, they must build a word. The longest word wins the Teamwork piece. Yellow team won the teamwork piece, having the most letters, and the other teams could not catch up. Day 6 'Temple Mission: ' In this temple mission, contestants would make a school schedule with hints provided from them. Yellow team won. Blue team samadhi: Blue's samadhi was similar to the challenge, with harder clues. Day 7 'Temple of Fate: ' Yellow team sends Blue team and Blue team sends the Green team to the temple of fate. In round 1, Blue team picked Fire and green picked water. Green won round 1. In round 2, both teams pick opposite of their opponents (Blue: Water, Green: Fire). In round 3 and 4, both teams picked the same element. In round 3: Water and round 4: fire. In round 5, Blue team picked water and Green team picked wood. Green team won. Day 8 'Endurance Mission: ' This mission awarded no samadhi, but a piece and the power to choose what teams go where in super teams. The challenge involved buckets of water. Each team would start out with a bucket. Teams must then fill up a can of water and dump it in into another team's bucket. Once the bucket reached 10, that team was eliminated. Green team won this challenge and picked the super teams Day 9 'Temple Mission: '''Green won the Endurance mission and choose the super teams. Green. Red, Yellow vs. Brown, Gray, Purple. The Temple mission involved an obstacle course. In part 1, teams would travel by raft and get their team flag. In part 2, teams must untangle rope and jump over fences. In part 3, 1 team member from each super team would solve a puzzle. First super team to do all 3 parts win! Super team Yellow, Green, Red won. Day 10 '''Temple of Fate: '''The Super team of Yellow, Green, and Red team choose to send Purple up to the temple of Fate. Purple choose Brown as their opponent. In round 1, Purple picked Wood and Brown picked Water. Wood floats on water. In round 2, Purple picked Water and Brown picked Wood, making a tie of 1-1. In round 3, Purple picked Fire and Brown picked Wood. Fire burns Wood, meaning Purple team is safe. Day 11 '''Endurance Mission: '''With the aftermath of Brown gone, brown team choose to give their Heart piece to Red. In the Endurance Mission, teams would find out Thai songs. Last season, no one competed in the challenge. Let's hope someone does compete in this challenge! The perfect score is 60. +1 point for Youtube offical music video, +2 for the Artist (in English), and +3 for the song title (in English). There are 10 songs in total. Wrightnacho only competed in the challenge, winning with just submitting 1 song! Green team gave the samadhi to Purple Day 12 '''Temple Mission: '''With only 9 contestant remaining, teams play a fastings game. If they win the whole game, the win the challenge, if someone else outside the group win, the winner will be decided on how far they got to. Purple team got 14th, yellow got 13th, I got 11th, and green team won the challenge and placed 9th. Purple's samadhi: They cannot vote in the first 4 rounds. Green team sent Purple to the temple of fate and Purple sent the Red team to the temple of fate Day 13 '''Temple of Fate: '''Purple and Red are up. In round 1, Purple picked wood, Red picked water. In round 2, Purple picked water and Red picked wood. In rounds 3-7 they tied. In round 8 Round 6 above, Purple picked Wood and Red picks Water. Purple wins. Day 14 '''Endurance Mission: '''Purple decided to give their pieces to Yellow. In this Mission, players had to answer questions (12) using the majority rule. Red and Gray did not compete. Coltsfan876 and tobs123xxx competed to get a spot as a Red team member, both tied with 6 points. Yellow and Green played, with yellow only having 1 member and Green having 2 members players. Yellow ended up having 9 points. To be fair, Yellow's score would be multiplied by 2, making a total of 18. Green team, scored 19 points, with wrightnacho getting 11/12 questions right, and snowgirl getting 2/3 questions right. Green team won the friendship piece and gave the samadhi to the Yellow team. Day 15 '''Temple Mission: '''Both coltsfan876 (new red) and tobs123xxx (new gray) went into the competition. Number Coded. In this memory game, the players on each team must correctly choose one of four numbered discs from a row, in search of the one that has a triangle symbol beneath it. Should a team find the disc with the symbol, they will move on to the next row, where once again they'll have to find the disc marked with a triangle. Should they be lucky enough to find the winning disc once again, they'll move on to the next row, and so on. At any point, should a team choose a blank disc, they'll have to start over. To win the game, a team must pass through seven rows of colored discs and find seven triangle-branded discs without choosing a single blank disc. Only Green and Red competed in the challenge and Red team won. Losing Green's challenge streak. Samadhi: The Yellow team must pass through one extra row of colored discs, meaning they'll have to choose eight correct discs to win the game. Day 16 '''Temple of Fate: '''It's Gray vs. Yellow. Gray loses for not sending in their combinations. Yellow's 5 combinations are up in the temple of fate temple. This is also the last time a team picks another team to face them in the temple of fate. Day 17 '''Endurance Mission: ' The final 3 teams tried to "created their own game", but failed to do so. The winner gets the last piece, the Karma piece, and give the samadhi to a team. Teams had to play infinite match 3. Whoever got the highest score, won. Only Green team participated in the challenge, so they won. Green team gave the samadhi to the Red team. Day 18 'Extra Mission: '''For this mission, teams compete in an advantage in the last temple mission. If the samadhi winner wins, no samadhi will be rewarded, and an advantage will still be given out. Green team won the challenge. Wrightnacho was the only one that played avalache Day 19 '''Temple Mission: '''The 3 teams would "spam for their lives." Each team would have a forum. Members outside the game would post in a forum. Whatever color level they were, points were added. Example: Brown- 9. Suprisingly, Yellow team won with a total score of 384. For Green's advantage, they had 5 points already added. For Red's samadhi they would have a 5 point deduction. Day 20 '''Temple of Fate: '''Green and Red are up. In Round 1 both teams picked wood. In Round 2, Red picked Water and green picked Wood. In round 3, Red picked wood and Green picked water. Currently in a 1-1 tie. In Round 4, both teams picked Fire. In the last round, Red team picked Water, and Green team picked Wood. Making Red 3rd. Day 21 '''Battle of the Pieces: '''Green got two pieces and Yellow got 1. Day 22 '''Final Temple of Fate: '''The finale is here! Day 23 '''Reunion: ' Over a month, contestants are reunited!